


Heart and Home

by tryslora



Series: And Omega Makes Family [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek comes home to find Jackson and <i>him</i> both there, it isn’t easy to listen to the explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart and Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Prompt #27 - Explanation at fullmoon_ficlet. As always, I do not own the characters or world of Teen Wolf, I just like to play with them.

The Porsche is in the driveway when Derek gets home, and he hates how just the sight of Jackson’s car is enough to send a pleased little twist to his gut. Maybe they can get Toby to bed early. Maybe they can have some time to just catch up with each other after all the time Jackson’s been spending at school.

He quickly unsnaps the car seat and tugs Toby out, the baby curling up sleepily against Derek’s shoulder. One large hand braces the infant while the other twists the lock and opens the door. Derek tries not to make too much noise, wanting to surprise Jackson, but that plan is ruined when the door closes with a solid thump.

Chairs scrape in the kitchen.

_Chairs_.

Two sets of footfalls and a quick rush of scent. Derek’s nostrils flare and he shifts Toby to a more comfortable position against his chest. He recognizes Jackson’s cologne, and the base scent of him beneath that, warm and vital. And someone _else_ , someone strange and different, whose scent is mixed with Jackson’s, intertwined and sharp.

“I didn’t expect you home so early.” Jackson heads straight to Derek, kissing his cheek and stealing Toby away. The boy nuzzles his father, and Jackson kisses the top of his soft head, rocking slightly. “Damon, this is Derek, and this,” Jackson twists to show Toby off. His voice drops to a fond murmur. “This is my son, Toby.”

_His_ son. Derek’s jaw sets, tight and tense.

“Hey.” Damon offers Derek a lazy wave before he reaches for Toby. 

Derek bites back a growl when Jackson relinquishes _their_ son to this _stranger_. Every instinct screams for him to take back his pack, to push out the interloper. This person that he doesn’t know who has been stealing his mate and taking his son.

But Jackson smiles, his head bent close to the dark curls on Damon’s head, and they are both talking to Toby who is barely awake. Jackson is at ease, dressed in a way that mimics his new friend: a designer t-shirt and cargo shorts, sandals on feet tanned by the fall sun. They are two peas in a pod. The one who feels left out and awkward is Derek, dressed in business casual from a new job he can’t stand.

“I thought you were going to be at school late.” If Derek’s voice is a soft growl, it isn’t intentional. The accusation is there, hidden in the simple words, reminding Jackson that him being home is unusual, and him being home with _company_ is wrong. “I’ll order something in.” He forces a slow smile, baring teeth sharply. “Are you staying, Damon?”

“We’ve got a project due Monday, and I figured that since he’ll need to be here most of the weekend while we work on that, we might as well start now.” Jackson gestures at the kitchen with his free hand. “Our things are spread out all over the table. I’d thought we could all go out to get something to eat, once you were home. Looks like Toby might even sleep through it, if you’re hungry now.”

Jackson meets his gaze and there is a challenge there, a momentary flash of blue that has Derek fighting to keep his own from flashing red. He doesn’t want to show tension to this interloper, and he fights for composure, uncertain what the challenge means. He drags in a breath, lets it out slowly, and nods. “I could eat. Let me get changed.”

Damon waits until Derek is down the hall before speaking, but Derek can still hear him clearly. “Your boyfriend looks like he’d skin me alive if you gave him the chance.”

“Rip out your throat.” Jackson’s deadpan, right until the laugh at the end. “Don’t worry. Derek trusts me. Can you do me a favor and hold Toby? He’s drooled on my shoulder, and I want to go grab a different shirt, and a few things for his bag.”

Jackson has to know that Derek’s listening, and when Jackson comes around the corner into their room, his chin is tilted, one eyebrow cocked as he looks at Derek. “Not even undressed yet? I’d hoped to get a glimpse of my naked mate.”

“If you were home more often, that might happen.” The words come out on a growl as Derek yanks off his shirt, ignoring the button that goes flying into the corner. It can be fixed later.

“Why do you think I’m here?” Jackson tosses his own shirt into the hamper before he approaches Derek, both hands up, head tilted back further to bare his neck. Derek can’t resist and pulls him in, nuzzling his scent over that skin, nipping when Jackson acquiesces and gives him more, submitting, omega to alpha. Jackson’s fingers tangle in Derek’s hair. “I thought we should study here,” Jackson murmurs. “I miss you and Toby. My education isn’t supposed to fuck with us.”

Teeth close over the vein, and Derek lets his tongue sweep along that line before he finds Jackson’s mouth, teasing him into a kiss. “He’s going home after dinner.”

“We just got started.” Jackson nudges at Derek, pushing him back so he can look him in the eye. “I thought we had another hour before you’d be home. So we still need to work after dinner. But I promise, you can throw him out by ten. Besides. You’re going to like Damon. I do.”

Derek makes a noise; he doesn’t agree with that thought at all. They work too closely together. Their scents have intertwined. But he gains nothing by being jealous, not when he can hear the truth in Jackson’s voice.

“Derek.” Jackson frames his face, meets his gaze. “I love you. That’s not going to change.” He pauses, waiting, only moving when Derek finally nods that he understands. “Toss me a shirt,” Jackson asks, before grinning. “I know it’s driving you nuts that I left Toby with Damon.”

Derek picks out a shirt from his own drawer, his scent still lingering when he tosses it to Jackson, who smirks knowingly at the gesture. Damon won’t have any idea, but Derek will continue to claim Jackson as his.

Jackson leans in for a quick, bruising kiss, then links his fingers with Derek’s. “Come on, let’s go get dinner. The faster I get my work done tonight, the faster we get the chance to be alone.”

Derek can’t argue with that.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rip Out Your Throat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014163) by [OnTheGround2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012)




End file.
